transcendencefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Caldwell
Caldwell or Lieutenant Caldwell is a Senior Officer within the Theramore Guard, he is also a key conspirators who knows the reason and the reason behind the massacre at Shady Rest. Appearance Caldwell is a man in his mid-forties and has short auburn-red hair that flowed down and framed his face. He has a a well trimmed orange mustache and a short stubble on his chin. His armor is simple plated metal over chain mail and is typical armor for the Theramore Guard. He also wears the Tabard of the Theramore Guard over his armor, a white cloth with a golden anchor emblazoned on the front and back with gold lining. Personality Caldwell is seen to be a very calm and caring individual and is well respected by his men for this. But in truth underneath this he is a dark and brooding man. He hides a very ruthless and angry character that he hides from anyone save his fellow soldiers that are under his wing. He shows great anger when learning of the Shady Rest Massacre, but this is due to the incident being discovered rather than the deaths caused by the Tauren who attacked the town. He also is very manipulative, planning on the fly how to cover up the incident without arousing suspicion as well as sending a report to a superior officer and making sure that while it was delivered it was not immediately found. Plot Shady Rest Massacre Interlude-Arc Caldwell is present at the Theramore Barracks when Adelina arrives to make her statement, he quickly comes to her rescue when she is halted by the guards. He quickly leads her into the Barracks and his personal officer to speak in private. When their meeting was complete, and all the detail regarding the massacre were laid to bear he thanked Adelina for her coming to them with this, and says farewell. When Adelina leaves Caldwell is very angry over the fact that the incident at Shady Rest had been revealed, he is also quite worried that he and his fellow conspirators would be revealed along with why the town was attacked. He speaks with Private Hallan and plan out to have Adelina and Ichigo executed before they could be called on to give a testimony on the incident again. Ordering that Hallan keep an eye on them both and she should bring in her 'Contact' to deal with them. He later writes a report and has Hallen send it off to Captain Vimes, ordering her to make sure it gets there, but not to have it immediately found by him. As she leave he contemplate how he can cover up the incident or at least remove the threat of them being discovered during the investigation. Caldwell met with Captain Vimes several days later, he was present when Ichigo returned from Lost Point Tower and inquired as to what happened there and what he saw. He was surprised by the fact that there were so many there and by the hostility in Ichigo's voice when speaking about the incident. Caldwell was later ordered, much to his annoyance, to go to Lost Point Tower to capture the deserters and Kul Tiras insurgent. Caldwell later was in his office and angry over the fact the conspiracy that involved him was beginning to unravel. He calls Hallan to gather the men together and prepare them to get ready to depart tomorrow. The next morning he lead a group of twenty men out of Theramore, as Ichigo and Adelina move into the swamps he moved ahead and plans to follow them and the dispose of them within the swamp. Caldwell had his men ambush Ichigo and the Horde warriors when they found Pavel Reethe, he had Hallan kill Reethe and then planned on finishing them all off and having it blamed on the Horde when a team was sent to find their remains. As he ordered his men to shoot them they were attacked. Caldwell and four of his guard, including Private Hallan, fought against Ichigo personally. While struggling to defend himself he sacrificed his Private to survive a fatal strike, but he only delayed the inevitable when he was struck later on and thrown away. Wounded and dying Ichigo berated him for his action, Caldwell told Ichigo that he knew the Horde could not be trusted and any action to be taken against them should be taken. As Ichigo leaved Caldwell is left to the mercy of a large Crocolisk as it approuches. Caldwell died screaming and begging for help as the Crocolisk take him. His badge was given to Captain Vimes back in Theramore along with all the twenty officers that were under his direct command. Abilities Skilled Swordsman: Caldwell is a skilled swordsman and is capable of fighting with Ichigo for some time before being overrwhelmed. He would need this skill as he is a high ranking member within the Theramore Guard. Tactician: Caldwell's main skill comes from his ability to plan out situations and occurances and alter plans to best fit the current situation. For example he realized that fighting and blocking Ichigo's strikes was not easy and was best avoided when possible. Keen Intellect: Caldwell made many plans while he was working with Kul Tiras, including using them as a medium as to contact and organize the Quarvel Raiders to attack caravans on the gold road and also have them store the goods that were taken. He also planned out the deaths of both Ichigo and Adelina while also planning out how best to cover up their involvement in the Shady Rest massacre and what evidence was to be removed. Navigation